Authenticating users is an important process for many businesses. Authentication is sometimes reliant on a simple username/password combination that must be memorized by the user and stored by an authenticating entity. Passwords are easily forgotten, guessed, or otherwise compromised. In some instance, more complex authentication protocols have been instituted, such as two-step authentication.
Most often in two-step authentication, the authenticating entity may require a physical device such as a mobile device, tablet, or dongle to complete authentication. Such devices can be misplaced, damaged, or unavailable. Similarly, oftentimes cellular service is unavailable thereby rendering two- or dual-factor authentication inoperable. Further, these additional devices may require extra expense by the user in terms of hardware, data plans or the like.